Can't Shake You
by strdstbttrfly
Summary: Neither have been able to move on or forget what happened. My take on a Zoe and Wade reunion.


**I don't know much of what is coming in the new episodes. KIND OF SPOILER ALERT: I do know that Gloriana is singing Can't Shake You in the Season Finale and I have seen a picture of Wade and Zoe talking. Since hearing Gloriana's song I haven't been able to get this story out of my head. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_CAN'T SHAKE YOU_**

Zoe stared out her window across the pond. He was sitting on his porch just staring out at the water. She didn't know what she was going to do. Her heart was still with him. She wanted so desperately to move on and forget the hurt. But more than anything she wanted him to be with her to help her to forgive him. She tried to create feelings for others that weren't there just so that she could ignore what she was really feeling; hurt, pain, betrayal, hate but most of all love. How could she love him, she never even got to tell him that. He took that moment away from her, but she still wanted him to know; she still wanted him. How can she forgive him? He did this so she couldn't forgive him; why did he do it? Why can't she forget her feelings for him? It would be so much easier.

Wade sat on his front porch staring across the pond. He knew she was home, he saw her storm in a few hours ago. He missed her so much but he had no right to. He wanted to fight for her but he knew he did the one thing she would never forgive him for. He couldn't even remember betraying her. He knew he did but he couldn't remember it. He threw the best thing in his life away for something that he couldn't even remember. She deserved to hate him, she deserved to be happy; be it with George or Jonah but that didn't mean he didn't still love her. He never got to tell her that, he ruined it before he even told her how he felt, how she didn't know why she chose him but she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He would never get to see the smile again and know that he was the reason for it, now he only brought sadness to her eyes. He deserved this pain, he knew that, but he wanted to forget his feelings for her. It would be so much easier.

Wade needed to get out of here. He couldn't spend any more time sitting on his porch staring across the pond pondering the "what ifs". He took off down one of the many trails on the plantation's. Zoe saw him race off and on instinct took off after him. It was only when she was almost caught up with him had she realized what she had done. There was no turning back now though. Her heart had taken over her thoughts. He was just up ahead staring at the horses in the field. How had she never seen the horses before?

"Wade!" She called out. He turned to see her and for a moment she thought she saw a glimmer of hope but then the sadness seemed to take over. She had been so caught up in her pain she never thought that he was hurting too.

"Doc, what are you doing out here? I didn't think you even knew this trail existed." Wade didn't know what to say to her. He took off to get away from his thoughts of her and here she is.

"I didn't. I didn't even know Lavon had horses. I followed you." She admitted shyly. She wasn't going to lie to him. She needed truths from him so she needed to make sure she started with the truth too.

"Why?" Wade asked trying to hide the hope that was creeping into his heart that he knew had no right to be there.

"Honestly, I didn't even know I had until I almost caught up with you. I was having a war with my head and heart and at this moment it looks like my heart won." She tried to laugh but Wade could tell she was nervous.

"Doc..."

"Please hear me out. I need you hear what I have to say. The last time I spoke to you I let the anger do the talking and it didn't help me." Wade nodded so she continued. "I have had so many conflicting feelings since that night. I was hurt, angry, betrayed. I thought what we had was good. I was finally happy about something other than work. I know I may not have always shown it and most likely took you for granted but I was happy with you. Why did you ruin it, Wade? Why won't this feeling in my stomach go away?" She continued on as the tears had started to fall. "Why won't these feelings go away? I want to hate you so that I won't hurt anymore. I want to forget that I ever met Wade Kinsella. How do I move on? How do I forget? I want to forget, Wade. It would be so much easier."

Wade didn't know how to respond. Her tears had finally taken over and his had too. He could take a lot but watching the woman he loved crumble was too much. He took her in his arms and held her as her tears continued to fall. He continued to hold her as he tried to find the words to help her and him too. "Zoe, I am so sorry. Believe me when I say I have spent every day since that night miserable and trying to take it back. I have loved you since the moment you walked into this town with those short shorts. And then you actually wanted to be with me. I have never been so happy in my life. I have never felt for a girl the way I feel about you. Everything was perfect but I have never had perfect. I finally had the perfect girl who believed in me and was encouraging me to follow my dream. When you gave me that sign, I knew I was going to fail you at some point. I have always failed in some way. And in my drunk mind I wanted to hurt you before you hurt me. In my mind I knew you were going to leave me when you found out that you were stuck with just a bartender."

"I fell in love with that just a bartender." He heard her whisper something but couldn't make it out so he continued before he lost the nerve. "I didn't deserve you, Zoe. You deserve a George or a Jonah, they will give you everything you deserve. I failed you, so I didn't ruin your life any longer. But I didn't realize it would kill me but I should've known. My heart will always be with you."

He paused and looked down at her. The tears had stopped but her eyes were still glassy and the slightest word would set them off again. He continued to look her in the eye though. "I ask myself the same questions. Why did I ruin it? Why won't these feelings go away? How do I move on? How do I forget? I want to forget but I don't want to either. Because for a few months I knew what my parents had for the short time they did. I experienced pure happiness. And I will regret my choices for the rest of my life but I will take those moments with me wherever I go."

She moved away from him to stand by the fence. He instantly felt the ache in his heart return. "Wade, you love me?"

Of all the things he said the one that hurt the most was the one she picked up on. "Yea, I think I always will."

"Then, why didn't you fight for me? After Tom and Wanda's wedding you never tried anymore to get me to forgive you, why?"

"I didn't deserve it, your forgiveness or you. I screwed up and you deserved to be with someone that wouldn't do that to you. You deserve to have someone that you can trust. Believe me, if I thought that I deserved you I would have been at your door every night begging for forgiveness."

"Why do you think you don't deserve to be happy? Everyone deserves that, no matter how many times they screw up." She smirked even though the tears were trying to fall again. She didn't know how she could still have tears left.

"Doc, look at you and look at me? We are from two different worlds. I can't offer you anything."

"I don't want anything, I don't want a George or Jonah. I want someone that loves me, that challenges me, who isn't a carbon copy of me and opens my eyes to new things. And you did that. You changed me. I love you, Wade and as much as I have been trying I can't forget you and I don't want to."

Wade had a deer in the headlights look on his face when Zoe finally finished speaking. "What?" Zoe asked when Wade just stood there staring.

"You love me?"

"Yea, I do. I thought there needed to be a grand moment to say it when we were together but I never got the chance."

"I'm so sorry, Zoe, for everything."

"Wade, I am still here. I still love you and I want to forgive, forget and move past this with you. Fight for me, make me trust you again. There is nowhere else I want to be, whether you work at the Rammer Jammer for the rest of your life or you open a chain of bars across America; I just want to be with you."

Wade didn't know how to respond. She had said everything he wanted to hear.

"I don't want to hold you back. You were destined to be a big city doctor. You'll never have that in Bluebell."

"I am happy here. I finally have people that care about me, a wonderful best friend, a home, people that respect the doctor that I am and an electric stealing neighbor." Zoe smirked trying to calm Wade's nerves. "Bluebell is my home now, I really am happy here." Zoe stood back from the fence with the feeling that this conversation was just going in circles.

She started to walk away but Wade grabbed her arm. "I'll fight for you until my last breath." Wade said before he crashed his lips onto hers. He didn't know how but he was going to do everything in his power to be a better person for her. Wade held onto Zoe as tight as he could and continued to kiss her. The tears began to fall from Zoe's eyes again and Wade noticed and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Doc. I got caught in the moment. I didn't mean to upset you." Wade stammered.

Wade tried to retreat but Zoe held him tight. "These are happy tears, you goof." She smiled like only she could and Wade knew it was because of him. "I love you, Wade Kinsella."

"I love you, Doctor Hart."

It was going to be a long road for both of them but they both knew in that moment they both knew they were going to make it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
